You Bet Your Shirt on It
by taitofan
Summary: Eiji and Toshiki spend a hot afternoon together playing poker. Too bad Toshiki is really bad.


You Bet Your Shirt on It

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and language

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon obviously, as even the canonical gay man doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Get cracking people!

Author's note: So, I asked Oos-sama what she wanted to see for her present, and she said EijiToshi. Yep. Sexy couple, but I wasn't sure what to do for it… So I went with perverted humor. You can make up your back-story. Oh, and beware the Eriko bashing. I hate bashing characters, but it fit with the story. So… Have fun and remember that all coordinators are at least bi. It's like, a rule.

Dedicated to Oos-sama (PhantomBugsy, zacharyevans, whatever else she's going by nowadays) for her birthday. Here you go dear! Hopefully I did the boys justice.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 1-10-06

* * *

When Eiji had traveled to Kinagi Town for a pokémon contest, he'd never expected to make a friend. Of course, he hadn't though that there was anyone else who not only was having the same kind of girl trouble that he was, but was actually having it worse than him. After all, Megumi was just clingy and slightly annoying. Eriko, on the other hand, was extremely clingy, very annoying, and a total bitch. 

And Toshiki was _way_ too cute to have to put up with hell like that.

So Eiji had made it his new goal to keep the poor boy sane until he worked up the nerve to leave his hometown. And if that meant spending hours upon hours on a boat for his weekly visits, which it most certainly did, then so be it. He figured that in the end it would all be worth it. Eriko was sure to drive him away eventually… And he'd be sure to be there when that day came. Until then…

"I'm out…"

…he'd keep up his weekly visits. Today they were playing poker, the only card game both boys had know well enough to bet on. However, there was a small problem… Toshiki either really sucked, or Eiji just had Lady Luck as his own personal slave. Regardless, Toshiki had just lost for the umpteenth time. Smiling at the pout on the younger boy's face, Eiji re-dealt the cards, finding it absolutely _adorable_ when his eyes lit up.

He sure as hell didn't have a poker face.

Smiling triumphantly at the fact that he was finally going to win, Toshiki reached for some poker chips… Only to realize that he was all out.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I was finally gonna win too! And now I don't have any chips left! This isn't fair!" Eiji had to agree.

'_No, it's **not** fair. You're driving me wild, and you don't even realize it. Will you stop pouting dammit? I'm going to have to start molesting you soon…_'

And like the proverbial light bulb going off, Eiji had an idea. An evil, delicious, oh-so wonderful idea…

"Bet your shirt." Toshiki blinking in utter confusion.

"Come again?" Eiji had been wondering what the younger boy looked like under his salmon-colored shirt all day long. The temperature was unusually high, so Toshiki had taken off his usual jacket, leaving the hormonal teen to want more. Really, was wanting a bit more skin a bad thing? Of course not! And Eiji wasn't giving up until he got his wish…

"Your shirt. You can bet that instead of chips. I'll let you." Toshiki blushed at the calm tone Eiji used.

"This isn't strip poker you know…" Eiji had to bite his tongue to keep from saying, "_Unfortunately_."

"I know that. Come on, if you're so sure that you'll win, then bet your shirt and win it back in three seconds. Besides, it's hot out still. Wouldn't it feel cooler anyways?" Toshiki saw the logic, but he still wasn't sure… But dammit, he had a good hand, and he wanted to win!

"Okay, I guess…" He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and put it neatly on the table by Eiji's poker chips. If he won, he'd have enough chips to keep him back in the game without having to bet any more articles of clothing. "Ready?" Eiji nodded distractedly, much more interested in Toshiki's sweaty flesh then the cards in his hand…

Toshiki laid down his hand with a grin. Eiji had to admit that it was an excellent hand. A straight flush was hard to beat, and normally he would have lost. However…

"It looks like I won your shirt." He set down his royal flush and hastily scooped up the sweaty piece of clothing. It was his now, and he'd be damned if he was going to give it back without a fight.

"But… How… I—I thought…" Toshiki muttered in confusion. "I was going to win though!"

"Sorry," Eiji said, obviously not in the least apologetic, "but I won fair and square. Your shirt is mine now." Toshiki's eyes widened comically; he obviously hadn't thought that Eiji was planning to keep the shirt for good if he won.

"But… I need that shirt back! It's my favorite one! And what if Eriko finds out? She'll think I'm cheating on her." Eiji didn't even bother to hide his disgust for the brunette girl.

"You're not even dating her, so just tell her to piss off. And if she insists, tell her the truth. You gave it to me." In all honesty, Toshiki would have _loved_ to do just that… But Eriko was _terrifying_ when she was mad. Quite frankly, she gave him the willies.

"Please Eiji; just let me have it back after the game…" Eiji shook his head, smirking hungrily.

"I don't think so. However, I think I might know a way that you can get it back…"

"Really?" Toshiki asked, brightening up at the thought that he wouldn't have to deal with Eriko and her jealousy. "How?" The older male's smile widened.

"Oh, it's nothing, really… You just have to kiss me." Toshiki's face immediately flushed, making it look as if he was attempting to imitate a tomato. Kiss Eiji? Was he serious? Judging by the cheerful grin on his friend's face, he was apt to say that indeed he was… Oh the dilemma! To kiss his hot best friend to get his shirt back, or not do it and risk Eriko bitching for the next year about his "cheating"… Well, when he put it that way, the answer was really quite obvious.

Three seconds later, Eiji had a tongue shoved down his throat.

And Toshiki had to admit, it was nice. Very nice. Downright pleasurable in fact. Definitely much better than kissing Eriko would be. In fact, he was very sure that he'd do this again… And if Eiji's groping hands and fierce tongue were any indication, he'd also like the idea. Yes, the fact that he was currently trying to rid Toshiki of his pants was a good indication indeed…

"Hey Toshiki, I— Toshiki! What the hell are you doing!" The boys pulled away painfully slowly, not wanting to stop. However, Eriko's next step would be to start screaming, and neither felt like losing their hearing at such a young age. They turned and saw her face flushed with anger, bearing her teeth and growling at the sight of "her" Toshiki kissing someone who wasn't herself.

"What does it look like?" Eiji asked, taking great satisfaction that he'd managed to win over the object of her affections in only a few months, whereas she'd failed her entire life. "We were kissing. And I was about to strip him naked and make sweet love to him right on this very table." That caused both of the younger coordinators to blush, though for very different reasons.

"I… You! I'll— Ooooh, Toshiki! What do you have to say for yourself?" Toshiki looked at the infuriated girl, then back at the boy who he had just been about to do wondrous things with… Should he apologize and hope everything blew over? Or should he tell her off and take up Eiji on his previous offers to move to Kanazumi City? Whatever his answer was, he could count one of the two of them out of his life forever…

He finally smirked and said something he'd been dying to say for a _long_ time…

"Eriko? Piss off."


End file.
